One Last Chance
by somethingUNEXPECTED9520
Summary: It's James Potter and Lily Evans last year at Hogwart's, it's also James' last chance to win Lily over. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: A New James

It was a cold September morning the day that James Potter got on the Hogwart's Express for his seventh and final year at Hogwarts. He met up with the rest of the Marauder's, Moony, Padfoot, and Wormtail. Otherwise known as Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew, in a compartment towards the very back of the train. He excused himself to go to a meeting, for he was the new Head Boy. He wondered who could possibly be the new Head Girl. He entered the meeting for the Head Boy and Girl along with all the different prefects. He looked around to see who the new Head Girl was, _of course_, he thought _Lily Evans_. He had had a thing for her since fourth year. With her silky red hair and emerald green eyes. Of course, she absolutely hated his guts

"Hey Evans! How ironic it is that you and I are Head Boy and Head Girl!" He said with a cocky grin putting his arm slyly around her shoulders. She of course shrugged it off with a cold expression on his face.

"An how is that in any way ironic, may I ask?" She asked more than a little irritated.

"Well, Lily, since you asked so nicely, that's because one day in the near future you my love, will be my wife."

"Keep dreaming Potter, that'll never happen." She said with almost a nervous tone to her voice.

"Oh I do, and every night I dream of you. I even thought of the name of our first child, Harry James Potter, has a ring to it." James said just loving to mess with Lily. He didn't receive an answer to this just a signature Lily eye roll. He chuckled to himself, "One day, Evans." he said under his breath.

They continued the meeting. Lily just couldn't help but notice the changes in James from last year he was of course still an annoying prat but there was something different, she just couldn't put her finger on it. She kept on giving him sideways glances when he wasn't looking but quickly looked away when he caught her looking.

"Like what you see, Evans?" James smirked. Lily immediately blushed and looked away before he can see her face.

"Your crazy, Potter." She said, cleverly avoiding the question. He put it to rest noticing her inability to not answer the question, smiling smugly to himself. _Looks like this year might be different _James thought to himself.

The meeting quickly commenced and James went back to his compartment with his three best friends. For the rest of the ride they all discussed trying to test different humiliating spells that they created over the summer. Remus then brought up the topic that had been at the back of James' mind for the whole train ride.

"James, who's the other lucky Head Girl?" They all had their attention locked on James.

"Uh…Lily….Lily Evans." Remus, Sirius, and Peter all gave each other knowing looks.

"Oh Evans, eh? You mean the girl you've only been in love with since fourth year?" Sirius asked mockingly. Remus and Peter both snickered at Sirius' comment.

"It's okay, this year will be the year , I'm serious, I'm taking a different approach this year." James said thoughtfully.

Meanwhile…..

Lily was still in deep thought on James, for some reason she all of a sudden felt this strange attraction to him. As strange as it may be she was kind of flattered that he even took the time to think of the name of their first child. Although, he said it with a smile on his face she could tell that there had to be some meaning behind the joke. She only was listening what her friends were talking about only adding the right responses in the right places. After a while it was time to change into her robes she decided to run to the nearest lavatory to go change, just wanting some time to herself to think things through

_Am I absolutely mental?_ Lily thought to herself. _Why am I even thinking of the immature, cocky James Potter as attractive?_ She tried to shake these thoughts out of her head, not paying attention to where she was walking she ran straight into someone.

"Oh, I-I'm so sorry!" Lily said before seeing who she ran into. "Oh, hello James" Lily said, realizing who it was.

"Lily, did you actually just call me James?" He asked genuinely surprised.

"Uh…move out of the way Potter." Lily said covering up for the last comment. James made a maneuver that blocked Lily from going anywhere.

"You know, Lily, there's no need to pretend you don't like me. I mean we're the perfect match Head Boy and Head Girl and with our dashing good looks we'll make lovely children." He said, only with a slightly serious tone.

"Alright James! Enough with the perfect match, good looking children bit! What is your deal? Why are you so hooked on me, when there are plenty of other willing girls out there?" She asked with a hostile tone while partly annoyed as hell and the other part truthfully curious. James looked at her half surprised at her outburst half amused.

"Lily, in all seriousness, how could I like anyone else, you're my cup of tea. You're brilliant, funny (even when your not trying to) and put me in my place and a looker to top it all off." He smiled a genuine smile, no hint of cockiness, just a brilliant smile just for Lily.

Lily didn't really know how to react. It was good to know that he had genuine feelings for her and she just stared at him not knowing what to say, what she really did end up wanting to say was that she thought he was sweet and make a comment on how he actually had a heart but what she just ended up saying was, "Excuse me, James, I have to go change into my robes." She started to walk away.

"Wait, Lily does this mean you'll give me a shot?" He asked hopefully.

"It means I'm considering it." She replied with a gleam in her eye.

She went to change into her robes and put on her Head Girl badge and couldn't help but think of what a changed person James Potter was. He wasn't as immature as he was years prior and actually care for her. She decided that if this keeps up and she's not actually dreaming at this moment, that she would definitely give James a shot, he would at least get that much. The train then came to a stop and they were all directed out of the train to carriages. Lily couldn't seem to find her friends so she decided to look for a familiar face to ride the carriage with. As she approached the carriages she noticed Remus Lupin looking a little lost.

"Remus? Lost your friends, have you?" Lily was quite fond of Remus he was the kinder of the bunch, a little bit odd, but always friendly. He seemed to always disappear during the school year around once a month and never get into trouble.

"Oh, hi Lily. I guess they must have gotten off before me and found a carriage." He said curiously.

"Ah, my friends have seemed to do the same. Would you care to share a carriage to the castle with me?" She inquired.

"Of course." He agreed. They continued to get into a carriage with small talk when Remus suddenly said, "You know Lily, James really does like you a lot, he's not joking around when he says that stuff, and even though sometimes he acts like a right git he's a good person and deserves a person like you."

Lily was taken back. She was surprised that Remus mentioned this to her. "I think I've come to terms, Remus, that what you just said was true, I just need to figure out my feelings as well. And you won't tell James about this conversation, right?"

"Of course not Lily, I just think that you had a right to know how he feels and that he's not just fooling around."

"Thank you, Remus. You're a good friend." She said and meant it not just to James, but to her as well.

**A/N: So what do you think? Please review! Please Please Please! Good or bad I'd like to hear your thoughts on this. Next chapter will be up soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

James had just approached the castle along with Sirius and Peter. They were headed for the Great Hall and as they did every teacher they passed gave them a stern reprimanding look. McGonagall especially her special disapproving McGonagall look.

"Jeez all these teachers are looking at us when we haven't even done anything wrong…yet" Sirius said this with a mischievous grin on his face and a little waggle of his eyebrows to add to the effect.

"Mr. Potter?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Yes, Professor?"

"I will need you and Miss Evans to come with me immediately." She said in a tone that was not to be questioned.

"But, Professor, I don't believe she got off her carriage yet. I haven't seen Lily anywhere."

"Oh don't worry about Miss Evans it shall all be taken care of she has been instructed to meet in my office as well. Now, come with me." And with those final words, she swerved around and headed in the direction of her office, expecting James to follow her there. On their arrival McGonagall then stated her password, "Pumpernickel." And the door opened for her when they walked into the office Professor McGonagall ushered him into a seat opposite her desk as they waited on Lily.

Lily had just gotten off the carriage with Remus and it had gotten rather dark since they got off the train and she could now see her breath as she quickly made her way into the castle. When they were halfway to the Great Hall, a nervous looking Hufflepuff second year came up to her and said, "Lily Evans? Professor McGonagall wants to see you in her office." She quickly said goodbye to Remus and made her way towards McGonagall's office. This was quite unusual for her to want to see her before the feast, she was usually the one to guide the first year's to the Sorting Hat and such. _I wonder what this could be about?_ Lily wondered to herself. She approached her office and saw that the door was open so she decided to just walk on in. When she walked in she realized that James was there with McGonagall. Lily suddenly understood it must be something to do with the new duties of Head Boy and Head Girl. She sat down as Professor McGonagall gave her a pointed look. There was a moment of silence and Lily couldn't help herself but get a quick sideways glance at James. He had his usual slouch and relaxed vibe that he gave off. McGonagall then began her news.

"This year at Hogwarts there is a change to the Head Boy and Head Girl dormitories there has been of some sorts an upgrade in the dormitories provided for the Head Boy and Girl." James and Lily both smirked clearly enjoying the fact that they would get added perks to their position. "However," McGonagall started looking between James and Lily they quickly wiped both the smirks off their faces. "There are also some additional duties and tasks you must complete by the end of the year."

"Professor, what exactly are these additional duties? I mean considering James and myself also have N.E.W.T.S. to worry about I'm not sure where we will find the time to complete these tasks."

"Ah, Miss Evans Professor Dumbledore has chosen you both to be Head Boy and Head Girl under the impression that you would be able to successfully complete these tasks." She said with a look that clearly said 'Now are there any more questions'. Both Lily and James had nothing to say. She continued on, "This year at Hogwarts the staff and Headmaster have discussed the idea of a Dance or Ball of some sorts. Our task for you considering you both know what the students would like to see in this event are in charge of the theme and other details. The Head's dormitories have been upgraded to help you both study peacefully and to start planning for the dance away from other distractions. Now we shall go over more details after the Feast" This was clearly a dismissal and both James and Lily got up and headed for the Great Hall.

_This is fantastic, I finally have a suitable reason to be around Lily more often, maybe we can finally hit things off?_ James thought to himself.

_I'm not really sure how I feel spending so much time with Potter this year, I mean part of me tells myself that this is fantastic and it's exactly the opportunity I need to find out whether or not I should give him a chance while the other part of me says that it will be a dreadful year filled with immature pranks and James not taking anything seriously_. Lily thought to herself.

Lily and James both walked to the Great Hall in a comfortable silence. When they approached the doors to the Great Hall, James said, "Want to make an entrance, Evans?" As he held out his arm to her.

"There's a reason Dumbledore made me Head Girl, Potter." She said playfully, grabbing his arm. Was she, Lily Evans, flirting with James Potter the annoying boy who wouldn't stop antagonizing her all throughout her years at Hogwarts? Maybe she was. Well people grow and change for the better. James has definitely changed for the better.

They both entered the feast arm in arm and as they did all their classmates stared them down as their Head Boy and Head Girl, who years before had loathed each other, or at least Lily loathed James and James had always loved Lily. Their classmates whispered amongst themselves, most likely asking each other if James and Lily were now going together. They both then separated and sat with their friends, not wanting to make that big of a scene. James sat with the Marauder's and Lily with Marlene and her close friend, Dorcas. After everyone finished their food, Dumbledore made his yearly speech,

"As some might be aware, the War between Voldemort and those who chose to fight against him s growing more apparent as time goes by…" The students along with the staff all took a collective shudder at the mention of the name of You-Know-Who. "What becomes even more apparent is which side you will chose to defend." Immediately all eyes went to the Slytherin table. Lily glanced at her former best friend Severus Snape, it was very apparent which side he would choose as he has always aspired to 'serve the Dark Lord' , it made Lily sick to her stomach that she had once been best friends with someone who wanted to rid the Wizarding World of all muggleborns, and Lily fell under that category. She gave a disgusted look at him and quickly drew her attention back to Dumbledore.

"Nevertheless, be aware of your surroundings, and also remember the Forbidden Forest is by all means Forbidden. There shall also be no wandering the grounds after curfew." He gave a pointed look to the Marauder's, he continued, "Now let's have a wonderful start of the new term. Prefects, please escort the first years to the Common Room."

Professor McGonagall then came up to James and Lily who were eagerly waiting to see their new living quarters.

"Well Miss Evans, Mr. Potter, follow me to your new dormitories." They both followed her toward the familiar direction of the Gryffindor Common Room but stopped short a couple of portraits before The Fat Lady. She muttered the password which was too low for Lily or James to hear. They both entered what looked like in some sorts a common room. Except it looked more like a library there were rows and rows of books along the walls with a table and two chairs along with a two love seats in front of a fire. In James words it would fir the description of cozy. Lily was fascinated by all this it would be a perfect place to study for her N.E.W.T.S. and to also help plan for the upcoming Ball with James. There were four doors off of the Common Room. She opened the first door which was a bathroom equipped with a bath, shower, and toilet with gold trim around the mirror and faucets. It was magnificent. Then she led them to their bedrooms which were both rather elegant and the fourth door led to the actual Gryffindor Common Room,

"Now I have made it so you can both decide on a password for your living quarters, I have also made it so you may have a selection of books to study for your N.E.W.T.S. and you both have a free period together twice a week to solely prepare plans for the Ball at the end of the year. Preparing this is a great responsible and I'd suggest you take this seriously for your classmates and future Head Boy's and Head Girl's to come." She said curtly staring between the both of them whom were both overwhelmed enough to lose sight of their words. Finally, after some time James said, "Thank you, Professor" James said.

"Also, one more thing…"Professor McGonagall added. "You may only invite friends in the Common Room, there is no one to be permitted into your bedrooms except James in your bedroom and Lily in yours. Is this understood?" She didn't wait for an answer and continued on "You may also only have guests in here until 9 PM on school nights and 11 PM on the weekends, failure to follow these rules will result in taking away the privilege of having a shared Common Room and also there will be further examination throughout the year as to your capabilities in pulling together the Ball."

"Understood, Professor, we will take this very seriously, James and I don't want to jeopardize our privileges and we wouldn't want to let our classmates down."

"Very well, you should both be getting some sleep, your classes start tomorrow" She then turned around and left the way they came in. There was an awkward silence after she left.

"Well before we go to bed, we need to figure out a password for the porthole." James said breaking the silence.

"Hmm….we need to think of something we would both remember.." Lily said thoughtfully.

"Alright, why don't we for the first term choose one of your birthday's, we can do yours January 30th?" he asked

"Wait, how do you know my birth-never mind sounds good enough for now then next term we can use your birthday." She said with a smile. They both stared at each other for a couple of seconds then for reasons unknown the both blushed and walked towards their bedrooms.

"James?" Lily said, in the most adorable voice as James thought.

"Yes, Lily?" He said

"Goodnight." She said. Holding back her real emotions. James could tell that she wanted to say more but he just responded with a "Goodnight, Evans" and a smile to himself as he changed into his pajama's and collapsed into bed.

**A/N: So I know this didn't really say much about Lily or James it was to set a tone for the rest of the story. So sickle for your thoughts? Please review good or bad it'll help me improve as a writer! Next chapter should be up within the next day or so.**


	3. Chapter 3

James Potter woke up the next morning almost forgetting where he was and why he wasn't in his dormitory along with Moony, Padfoot, and Wormtail. He looked around at his new living quarters. It was in some ways ravishing. The lush red carpet against the burgundy walls and golden bed sheets all blended together nicely. He then made a relaxed sigh as he made his way to his new bathroom. He took a long relaxing shower and took his time getting ready. He then heard a pounding on the door.

"James! Hurry up, will you? I'm going to be late for class and if I can't get in there soon." Lily threatened. James made a little jump he also almost forgot that he shared a bathroom along with a Common Room with none other than Lily Evans. He then opened the door letting out a fog of steam.

"Sorry, Red unlike you some people need some work in the morning to look as good as you do." He noticed that Lily blushes at his words and with that gave her a quick wink and made his way to his room to get ready and head down to the Great Hall for breakfast. James then met up with Sirius and Remus, Wormtail had not come down to breakfast.

"Hey Padfoot, where's Wormtail?" James asked curiously.

"Who the bloody hell knows, lately alls he's been doing is sneaking off and doing Merlin knows what….little Wormy is probably trying to make friends with fellow rodents." Sirius us sniggered. James knew that for some reason Sirius wasn't as fond of Wormtail as he and Lupin were. It almost seemed as if Sirius was not able to trust Peter. The all then got their timetables James had Potions, If there was one class that James could do away with it would definitely be Potions he groaned. Him, Sirius, and Remus all exchanged and neither of them had Potions first.

Meanwhile….

Lily Evans eventually made it to the Great Hall and met up with her best friend Marlene. She was wide-eyed and stared at Lily as she walked towards her.

"Lily, where have you been? Your usually never this late to breakfast, especially on first day of classes!" Marlene exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, it's just James took extremely long this morning to get ready and I just….ugh…never mind, did we already get our timetables?"

Marlene looked absolutely flabbergasted she had never seen her best friend this….flustered. "Yea, you should ask McGonagall she probably has it for you, and I see that living in that close proximity to James Potter has really had an influence on you." Marlene joked. Lily gave her a look that said I'm not in the mood. Marlene quickly wiped the smirk off her face, not wanting to make Lily upset. She walked up to McGonagall and asked for her timetables and sat back down to start her breakfast, she had to eat quickly in order to have time to go back to her new dormitory, grab her books, and head for her first class, Potions. She was actually excited for her first class she was particularly fond of Professor Slughorn, as she was part of the Slug Club. After she finished her breakfast, she quickly went back to her dormitory, on her way out she ran into James. "Oh, hello James….what class are you off to?" Lily asked.

"Ah, Potions…..not one of my strongest classes, but what is a wizard to do?" James responded. "And you?"

Lily laughed to herself and answered. "Me too, would you like to accompany me?" She asked, _there it was again, why am I flirting with James Potter?_ She thought this all the way to Potions class.

"Ah, Lily it's nice to see you taking N.E.W.T Potions….Mr. Potter." Professor Slughorn greeted them as they found their seats in Potions. James realizing none of his other friends in this class to take as an opportunity to woo Lily….

"Lily…come sit with me, won't you?" James inquired hopefully.

"Oh, alright then." Lily answered sliding in the chair next to James. The class then started, today they were just reviewing of what they were going to cover throughout the year. It was dreadfully boring, even for a model student like Lily. The one thing that both crossed through Lily and James' minds throughout the Potions class was what close proximity they were to each other, James could just move his hand 2 inches and touch Lily's hand. James had practically been staring at Lily all through class, her smooth porcelain skin, her fiery red hair, and her piercing emerald green eyes. He was so absorbed that he didn't even notice that Lily was staring right back at him.

"What are you staring at, Potter?" She said with a smile already knowing that she caught him staring at her.

"You….and your amazingly green eyes." He said, not even denying it, and sending Lily a warm smile. Lily suddenly felt butterflies erupt in her stomach as he said this because not one look in his eyes or smile showed that he was in no way lying and for once she didn't blush and look away she held his gaze until he was the first to look away. _Was I falling for James? _Lily suddenly thought to herself. Whatever, she had to focus on her studies and planning the ball, she couldn't be worrying about her love life at the moment it would have to wait…at least that's what she should be focusing on.

Potions was finally and before Lily could get away James asked, So tomorrow during our free period we should really start finding themes and such for the ball." James said and Lily couldn't help but think how responsible he was acting. Maybe he really has changed and matured Lily thought approvingly.

"Um.. Yea we should get started on that now so we can get everything settled…I'll see you later James." Lily backed away giving an awkward wave. Heading off to Transfiguration as James went off to his favorite class Defense Against the Dark Arts. He had a little hop in his step to realize that just by Lily holding eye contact with him was a sign that she definitely was at least interested in him. He felt as if there was so much silent conversation between them in those few seconds staring into each other's eyes. Yes, James thought, he definitely had a sliver of a chance of being with Lily this year.

**So yes I know this chapter is kind of short, I had a little writer's block….So I would really like reviews! I want to know what you guys think of this story so far!**


End file.
